Indonesia vs Malaysia
by Orange Burst
Summary: Indonesia udah gerah ama Malaysia yang terus ndompleng budayanya... Warning: OC, gaje


Umm... fic Hetalia pertama saya... Mohon bantuan kritik n sarannya!!

**DISCLAIMER:** Hetalia punyanya... siapa tuh namanya, lupa...(digetok)

**WARNING:**OC, and (maybe) OOCness

* * *

Siang itu seperti biasa, Indonesia sedang asyik ber-facebook ria lewat handphonenya di beranda rumahnya. Memang, facebook sedang menjamur pada Indonesia, rasanya bisa mati kalo nggak buka facebook sehari aja, beginilah ciri-ciri orang kecanduan. Layaknya lagu saykoji, Indonesia nggak peduli meskipun penampilannya masih awut-awutan, hanya memakai kaus oblong kusam dan sarung seadanya; yang penting online dulu!!

"Indonesia~~" panggil sebuah suara yang tak asing lagi di telinga Indonesia. Indonesia pun buru-buru pergi ke depan gerbang untuk menyambut tamunya itu. "Singapore," sambut Indonesia sambil tersenyum ramah. Tetangganya yang berpenampilan stylish dan tak pernah tertinggal dengan teknologi terkini itu memang selalu sibuk akhir-akhir ini, sehingga jarang menemui Indonesia.

"Lama tak bertemu, Indonesia," kata wanita yang logat bahasa Indonesianya kurang fasih itu. " Aku tidak tahu apa yang sebaiknya kubawa untuk buah tangan, jadi aku membawakanmu ini saja".

"Coklat!!" seru Indonesia riang sambil menyambar coklat dari tangan Singapore dan mengrepe-grepe isinya. Singapore hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah 'kakak'nya yang sedikit ugal-ugalan itu. Tapi keceriaan Indonesia langsung pudar begitu ia melihat coklat-coklat yang dibawakan Singapore.

"Ada apa, Indonesia?" tanya Singapore heran.

"Maaf," katanya sambil menembalikan bungkusan itu pada Singapore, "aku tidak mau ini...".

"Eh... kenapa? Biasanya kau suka coklat seperti ini?" Singapore mengerutkan keningnya.

"Tidak lagi. Itu produksi Malaysia, sih," tukas Indonesia kesal.

"Ah... iya, aku sudah mendengar tentang 'pertengkaran' kalian. Sudahlah, lebih baik hentikan saja pertengkaran bodoh itu, kita kan sebagai negara Asean seharusnya bersaudara," Kata Singapore (sok) bijak.

"Bodoh? Bodoh katamu?! Kau tidak mengerti! Malingshit sialan itu sudah mencuri kebudayaanku!! Reog, tari Pendet, bahkan Batik!! Mana mungkin aku hanya duduk manis melihat dia seenaknya mengklaim kebudayaanku?!"

Singapore hanya menghela nafas. Memang Malaysia salah, ia sendiri masih ingat iklan promosi tur ke Malaysia yang menampilakan tari Pendet dan Batik yang jelas-jelas merupakan milik Indonesia. Tapi Indonesia pun kurang tepat menyikapinya. Dan ia jelas tak bisa membiarkan konflik diantara 'saudara-saudara'nya terus berkecamuk tanpa ada solusi yang jelas...

"Begini saja," Singapore mulai menyatakan usulnya, "Kita bicarakan masalah ini baik-baik dengan Malaysia, aku juga akan ikut sebagai penengah".

"Cih, siapa yang sudi berbaikan dengan maling seperti dia?!" Indonesia malah makin mencak-mencak.

"INDONESIA!!" bentakkan Singapore berhasil menyita perhatian Indonesia sepenuhnya. "Berhentilah bersikap kekanakan! Kau takkan menemukan solusi dengan cara seperti itu!" omel Singapore.

Indonesia pun merengut. "Huuh... iya, iya.... Aku akan menemuinya. Tapi aku tidak janji akan berbaikan dengannya. Puas?" gerutu Indonesia sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

Singapore pun tersenyum. Asal ada kesempatan, ia yakin kedua negara Asean saudaranya ini akan bisa berbaikan.

* * *

"Ada apakah gerangan Singapore memanggil awak 'nak kesini?" tanya Malaysia, sesosok pemuda yang wajahnya sedikit oriental dengan bahasa Melayu yang sebenarnya mirip sekali dengan bahasa Indonesia, namun cara penggunaannya sedikit berbeda. Singapore memang memutuskan untuk janjian dengan Malaysia tanpa memberitahu akan ada Indonesia juga sebelumnya.

"KAU!! MALINGSIAL!!" Tuding Indonesia yang juga lansung nongol dari... ehm, 'persembunyiannya' begitu ngeliat Malaysia udah dateng ke tempat yang dijanjikan. Singapore hanya bisa menghela nafas dan menggelengkan kepalanya. Baru bertemu saja sudah begini... bagaimana bisa berbaikan?

"APA KATAMU ENDON?!" balas Malaysia sambil menyebut 'panggilan sayang'nya pada Indonesia.

"KAU ITU TIDAK MALU MENCURI BUDAYA NEGARA LAIN, HAH?! APA KAU MEMANG TIDAK PUNYA MALU?!" teriak Indonesia yang hendak menerjang Malaysia secara brutal, kalau saja tidak ditahan Singapore.

Belum sempat Malaysia mengeluarkan elakan apapun, Indonesia kembali melanjutkan, " Begitu... apa karen kau tiak punya budaya jadi kau pikir bisa seenaknya saja mencuri kekayaan budayaku, BEGITU?!".

Dan pergulatan pun tak terelakkan lagi...

* * *

"Auhh... sakit... sakit...! Pelan-pelan dong!" Keluh Indonesia pada Singapore yang sibuk mengobati lukanya dengan kapas dan obat merah. Malam itu Singapore berbaik hati mau mengobati Indonesia setelah ia dan Malaysia puas berkelahi tanpa jelas ujung pangkal pemenangnya di rumah pemuda itu.

"Tidak seharusnya kau mengeluh saat aku sudah berbaik hati merepotkan diri untuk mengobati lukamu," kata Singapore dingin sambil memasang Death glare ala singa yang menjadi maskot negaranya. Bahkan Indonesia pun tak berkutik menghadapi tatapan itu, dan memilih membungkam mulutnya.

"Benar-benar deh, Indonesia, kau tahu sikapmu yang seperti tadi takkan menyelasaikan masalah," Singapore kembali menasihati 'kakak'nya yang lebih kekanakan darinya itu.

"Aku tahu," kata Indonesia disertai helaan nafas, "Tapi rasanya emosiku meluap begitu mengingat apa yang sudah ia lakukan bada kebudayaanku!".

"Kau tahu Indonesia, memang tak seharusnya Malaysia mengklaim budayamu sebagai miliknya tapi..." Singapore memberi jeda pada perkataannya, memastikan Indonesia menyimaknya. "Sedikit banyak kau juga bersalah lho, Indonesia".

Indonesia langung naik darah. "Apa maksudmu, Singapore?! Jelas-jelas ia yang seenaknya mendompleng budaya orang!!" katanya sewot.

Singapore menghela nafas pada reaksi sang negara merah putih yang mudah emosi itu. "Coba kau ingat," katanya pada Indonesia, "kapan terakhir kali kau menggunakan atau mengembangkan budayamu itu?"

Indonesia terhenyak. Benar juga... sudah lama ia tak melakukan upacara atau kebiasaan adat... bahkan ada beberapa budaya yang ia lupakan nama dan waktunya... Akhir-akhir ini ia lebih mengikuti kebudayaan Barat dan Jepang...

Melihat terdiamnya Indonesia, Singapore pun melanjutkan, "Benar kan? Kalau kau saja tidak menghargai budayamu sendiri, tak sepantasnya kau marah jika kebudayaanmu dicuri".

Indonesia masih tak bergeming. Namun tak berapa lama kemudian ia kembali membuka mulutnya, "Singapore... kapan-kapan... bisakah kau menemaniku untuk kembali berbicara dengan Malaysia? Baik-baik tentunya...."

Singapore pun tersenyum. "Tentu".

* * *

Rasa bersalah mulai menghantui Malaysia. Bagaimanapun, hati kecilnya juga tidak menyetujuinya mendompleng budaya negara tetangganya sendiri namun...

"Aah... sudah cukup! Besok awak nak minta maaf pada Indonesia!" katanya dengan nada mengerutu, namun serius. Akhirnya untuk menyibukkan pikirannya agar tak kembali lagi pada masalah soal Indonesia, Malaysia pun menyalakan komputernya dan mulai nge-net ('kakak' ama 'adek' sama aja nih...XP).

Dan saat melihat-lihat group di facebook, tak sengaja ia melihat berbagai forum yang dibentuk Indonesia dalam menyikapi Malaysia yang sudah mencuri budaya mereka. Dan jumlah forum-forum itu tak hanya satu-dua ataupun bisa dihitung dengan jari, melainkan puluhan bahkan mungkin ratusan!! Karena rasa penasaran, Malaysia pun mulai membuka salah satu forum...

Disana Malaysia dicaci maki, dihina, dan dijelek-jelekkan dengan julukan Malaysia, Malingshit, bahkan diberi gelar 'Malaysia, truly MalingAsia' atau ada pula yang menjelek-jelekkannya dengan kata-kata yang sama sekali tidak pantas, seperti Ng*nt*t Malaysia.

Pupuslah sudah rasa bersalah Malaysia digantikan dendam yang berapi-api layaknya dendam Nyi Pelet (?). Ia tahu ialah yang bersalah karena sudah mengklaim budaya Indonesia, tapi ia juga tidak terima negaranya dihina seperti itu.

"Endon sialan..." bisiknya geram.

* * *

Esoknya, Singapore kembali bekunjung ke rumah Indonesia. Ia berniat kembali mempertemukan Indonesia dan Malaysia agar bisa bicara. Namun yang ia temui di rumah Indonesia adalah sosok pemuda itu yang mengeluarkan 'aura-aura gaib' seperti hantu Genderuwo dari negaranya. Bahkan Singapore pun sedikit merinding melihatnya.

"I... Indonesia..? Ada apa? Ayo kita pergi menemui Malaysia..."

"Siapa yang sudi menemuinya? coba kau lihat ini..." kata Indonesia dengan suara bergetar, jelas-jelas ia menahan amarah yang luar biasa. Singapore pun mendekat untuk melihat ada apa di layar komputer yang ditunjuk Indonesia. Ternyata itu adalah salah satu forum Malaysia, dan bertuliskan...

_Indonesial tanah Cairku_

_Tanah tumpah muntahku_

_Disanalah aku merangkak hina_

_Jadi kubur_

_Indonesial negara miskin ku_

_Bangsa Busuk dan Tanah Miskinku_

_Marilah kita semua tidur_

_Indonesial negara miskinku_

_Mati lah tanahku Modar lah negriku_

_Bangsaku Rakyatku semuanya_

_Miskin lah jiwanya Tidurlah badannya_

_Untuk Indonesial Miskin_

_Indonesial Miskin Mampous Modar_

_Datang kerja Malaysia Tapi TKI_

_Jadiperampok_

_Rompak Malaysia bawa wang ke Indon_

_Indonesial Pendatang Haram_

_Miskin lah Miskin lah_

_Datang Haram ke Malaysia Tiada paspor_

_Bila kena tangkap dan hantar balik_

_Kata nya malaysia jahat_

_Indonesial Negara Perampok_

_Indonesial Menghantar perampok maling_

_pekerja TKI Indonesial_

_hantaq pi Malaysia_

_IndonesialMaling_

_Merampok lagu Malaysia_

_Mengatakan itu lagu mereka_

_Indonesial Tanah yang hina_

_Tanah gersang yang miskin_

_Di sanalah aku miskin Untuk slama-lamanya_

_Indonesial Tanah puaka_

_Puaka Hantu Kita semuanya_

_Negara luas hasil bumi banyak tapi miskin_

_Datang minta sedekah di Malaysia_

_Marilah kita mendoa Indonesial brengset_

_Gersang lah Tanahnya mundurlah jiwanya_

_Bangsanya Rakyatnya semuanya_

_Tidurlah hatinya Mimpilah budinya_

_Untuk Indonesial Miskin_

_Indonesial Tanah yang kotor Tanah kita yang Malang_

_Disanalah aku tidur selamanya bermimpi sampai mati_

_Indonesial! Tanah Malang Tanah yang aku sendiri benci_

_Marilah kita berjanji Indonesial miskin_

_Mati lah Rakyatnya Modar lah putranya_

_Negara Miskin Tentera Coma pakai Basikal_

_Miskinlah Negrinya Mundur lah Negara nya_

_Untuk Indonesial kurap_

"Orang itu..." kata Indonesia geram, "berani-beraninya dia melecehkan lagu persatuan bangsaku!! ANJ*NG!! KUBUNUH DIA!!"

"I... Indonesia..." Singapore mencoba menenangkan pemuda itu, tapi sepertinya sia-sia. Memang wajar kalau emosi Indonesia meledak jika salah satu perlambang kesatuan dan persatuan negaranya diplesetkan, sungguh penghinaan yang luar biasa.

"Baik..." kata Indonesia dengan tatapan berapi-api, "kaulah yang mengajakku berperang dalam dunia maya, aku hanya menerimanya...".

Dan kali ini pupus sudah keoptimisan Singapore untuk mendamaikan kedua saudaranya itu...

**Fin(?)

* * *

**

Oke, fic yang nggek jelas ujung pangkalnya. Saya cuma pengen menceritakan konflik Malaysia-Indonesia aja... **Review please~!!**

**Notes:**

**-Indonesia emang lagi tergila-gila ama yang namanya facebook kan?  
**

**-Coklat-coklat produksi Malaysia lumayan terkenal, contohnya aja Cadburry... (buatan Malaysia kan? maap klo author salah...)**

**-Lirik lagu plesetan Indonesia Raya itu emang beneran tertulis begitu  
**

**-Perang dunia maya antara Indonesia n Malaysia itu memang udah berkobar banget lho...  
**


End file.
